Strong on our own, Invincible together
by xScreamingFromBehindTheVeilx
Summary: Four boy's have control over the elements. They all run away from home to the same place. When they meet they learn that they all help the others control themselves. When threatened the boys go on the run, learinig that they are srtong on their own but invicinble togehter. Better than it sounds. Promise.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey guys! I'm here to give the first chapter of a story. :) Hopefully ya'll like it. P.s. I'm kinda took the boys personalities from the show! verse and the real! verse and combined it to get the element they got. Kendall will be air, Logan water, James fire, and Carlos earth. Summary: Four boys have always been different. They had power over the elements. They couldn't even comprehend it. They each meet in their senior year of high school, and realize that they all can help each other learn and control it. They help each other but soon after meeting they receive a threat to expose them, so they run. Being chased by humans who wish to expose them Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell, James Diamond, and Carlos Garcia go on an adventure that they will never forget.**_

Prologue "No one can know"

The young blonde ran from his pursuers, pushing his body farther than he ever had before. "Come here boy!" one yelled as he turned a corner. He turned to see if he was losing them and he tripped over a garbage can in the street. "Ah!" he yelled as he hit the ground, trash flying from its home in the can. As he tried to pull himself to his feet, he heard his followers' footsteps as they approached him. "Ha-ha, Hey boys, look what **I** found." He closed his eyes waiting for the blow. Suddenly, as if on instinct, he had found himself jumping up and roundhouse kicking the air. That wasn't the strange part. He made no contact with his attackers, but they all went flying. He landed perfectly on his feet and looked around. All but the leader of the group had run-off, and now he was glaring angrily at the teen. "You little punk," he said as he rushed the still stunned boy. The attacked gasped and slid under the arm of the man. He then pushed _towards_ him; still not actually touching him, yet the man flew, hitting the side of the building knocking him unconscious. The blonde, surprised by the slight air like fluidity to his movements; then it hit him. **He, Kendall Knight, could control the element of air.** He turned and ran. At a slight pain in his wrist, he looked down at it and saw a small grey tornado was now tattooed on his wrist. He shook his head and continued to run. No one could know.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The chocolate brunette sat next to a small pond playing with some cat tails growing next to him. He braided them together and then braided the braids together. "Hey Logie" said his little sister Sophie as she came out and plopped next to him on the grass. "Hey Soph. What's wrong?" he said as he noticed tear tracks down her face. "I scraped my knees jumping rope with Phillip" she pulled up the legs of her shorts showing to red and slightly bloody knees. Her older brother gasped then gently brought his hand to them. Sophie gasped gently as the water from the pond followed his hand and soothingly ran across her scrapes. The cuts healed, and he took his hand away. He looked shocked at what just happened. Sophie ran towards the house yelling about how "Logie was a water super hero! *gasp* He's Aqua lad!" His eyes widened as he heard this. He looked at the pond water and covered his mouth to contain a gasp. **He, Logan Mitchell, could control the element water.** He got up and dove into the woods behind the pond. He felt a small sharp pain in his shoulder. He pulled his shirt down and saw on the back of his shoulder was a blue wave-like marking. He pulled his shirt back in place and started his hike through the woods. No one could know.

The tall boy yelled, "No!" as he saw his parents' house in flames. He shoved past the firefighters who underestimated the teen's strength until he was caught by the last one who held him saying, "Their gone. I'm sorry, but we did the best we could." He jerked away from the firefighter, his eyes a lit with rage. "If you had done your _best_ my parents would be alive." As the boy ranted his emotions ran high and the column of flames behind him rose higher into the night sky. He turned and watched in fear and awe as his rage depleted the fire died out. The firefighter turned to him, "Kid…" but it was wasted as the boy took off in the direction of the bus station. As he ran what he just saw ran through his mind on constant repeat. **He, James Diamond, could control the element fire. **He boarded the first bus out of town. As he sat in his seat, he let out a sharp hiss of pain. Moving his shirt he saw that where his neck met shoulder there was a small tattoo of flames. He brushed it off, moving his shirt back in place. No one could know.

The Latino fell to the ground groaning in pain as his helmeted head hit the grassy ground. "What now Mexican?!" the bully shouted. The boy's chocolate eyes flashed open his anger pulling out a force he didn't know existed. He kicked his foot forward and up and watched in amazement as a huge block of the earth shot up into the attacker's stomach. There was a sickening crack, and the bully was down for the count. The tan skinned boy eyes widened in shock. He got up and took off. He got in his car and leaned his head against the steering wheel. **He, Carlos Garcia, could control the element earth.** He felt a small almost stabbing pain on his chest. He quickly tore of his shirt seeing a small block of earth inked to his chest. He shook his head none believing as he put on his tee. He started the car and drove off. No one could know.

The four boys all headed to Los Angeles, California. They didn't know they were being followed. They didn't know who they would meet in California. All they knew was they were different._They didn't know that that wasn't a bad thing. They didn't know that alone they were strong, but together they were invincible._

_**A/N: Hate it? Like it? Love it? Review and tell me! Now…Now…NOW…NOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNON! *twitch* Three reviews for next chapter. :)**_


	2. Where did you get that tattoo!

_**A/N: Howdy! Here is a free chapter. These are for when I get bored or have free time. :) So for those of you who worry about reviews not getting in quickly enough CALM YOUR COLLECTIVE CHIZZ! IT WILL BE OKAY! Just don't not review because then I'll think you don't want to read it and I'll delete the story. BTW- Kendall is the quiet kid, Logan the B-list brain, James is the popular kid, and Carlos is the party king. OK…I think I'm done. Oh! I gonna make it a Kames/ Cargan. :)**_

_**Chapter 1 "Where did you get that tattoo?"**_

**Kendall POV**

I have a weird feeling today. As I walked into Palm woods high school, I think about my life. It's been little over a year since I discovered my powers and ran away. I came to Los Angeles, California and reinvented myself. I went from popular jock, to quiet invisible kid. Yes, I do get picked on and bullied but I don't use my powers to get revenge, because I still can't control them yet. I could blow Ozzie (One of my main tormentors) half-way to Tibet by accident. As I was in deep thought, I crashed right into none else than the pig-headed bully himself. We go sprawling and all I hear is him saying "Watch where you're walking Kendork! Man, no wonder your parents shipped you out here! They couldn't get 2 feet without you getting in the way!" That was the story; that my parent's shipped me out because I was becoming too much trouble to take care of. I get up and head away from the bully.

"Hey Bottle Blonde! I ain't done yet!"

he grabbed me by my messenger bag strap and threw me into the lockers. I let out a quiet groan of pain; however, it was cut off as the wind was knocked outta me as Ozzie placed a powerful kick to my ribs. No one stopped him, or tried to help. No one wants to help the 'weird quiet' kid. When he was finally done he let out a maniacal chuckled and left me beaten and trampled on the hallway floor. I limped into the closest bathroom, locking myself into a stall. I dug through my wallet until I found the small silver blade. I didn't like the fact that I found myself addicted to cutting. I brought the blade to my inner wrist just under the tattoo that showed up with my powers. I never thought I'd find myself in this situation; locked in the bathroom, cutting my wrist just to feel better because of something an ignorant person said. I tensed as I heard the bathroom door open.

"Blondie?" a voice said, "I know you're in here. I saw you limp in here."

A pair of dress shoes stopped in front of my stall. I held my breath. The person tried the door, finding it locked. "Come on Blondie. Let me in." the voice was calm and soothing and I pulled my sleeves down and put the blade back in its hiding spot. I went to the door, opening it slowly just in case it was one of Ozzie's cronies. It was a brunette, a bit taller than me with a bit of a tan. He was obviously a popular kid with his expensive clothes and such. But what really caught my eyes was his. They were a hazel color, with specks of greens, blues, and a yellowish-gold color. "There you are." He smiled at me warmly, and I do mean warmly. I was actually getting warmer. "I'm James Diamond." He extended his hand. I took it and shook it. "Kendall Knight" I finally said. All of a sudden, we both let out a gasp of pain. I snatched my hand back and looked at the source of my pain; my tornado tattoo. It glowed brightly and I gasped as the pain intensifies. Then all of a sudden it stopped. I looked at James. He had pulled the neck of his shirt away, exposing…a tattoo. It was similar to mine, only his was a small set of flames. I noticed he was looking at mine. Next thing I know, James has me pinned to the wall. "Where did you get that?" I shook my head. "I-I-I got it for my last birthday. It's my favorite element." I lied easily, trying to pull myself free of his grasp. After being bullied for the year I've lived in L.A., I've started to panic easily. "Liar." He hissed. "You are a _filthy _liar. Now," He shoved me harder against the wall. "Tell me where you got that damn tattoo!" At this point I was having a whole panic attack. "It showed up when I was 16. I was being chased and after I lost them it showed up." It wasn't entirely a lie. "That's not all of it." It wasn't a question, but a statement. "Tell me where yours came from" The room grew steadily hotter, and then it all made sense. "Your fire, aren't you?" I whispered. He looked shocked, then angry but before he could say anything I said "It's okay James. I'm air." He let me go as if I had burned him and I slid along the wall until I was sitting in the floor with my knees pulled to my chest. The taller boy sat next to me, saying "Sorry Kendall. I just, *sigh* thought I was alone in the world. That no one else could do what I could." I nodded shakily. Taking a deep breath, I asked quietly, "Do you think there's an earth and water one too?" James nodded. We just sat quietly in the bathroom, until James said "Why do you let Ozzie pick on you?" I shrug. "I didn't want people to know what I could do. Plus it taught me to at least keep my emotions in check. Now, people may feel like a breeze before I cage it. Before I blew over trees and such." James put his arm around me and said, "Now, I'll protect you. No one will mess with you again."

_**A/N: How'd I do? _ I don't think I did well at the end. But next chapter, we'll have Carlos and Logan meet and then the next will be them all together. If you have any ideas or questions, just review and I'll get to to them as soon as possible. *twitch* I'm not crazy. I've been tested. *twitch* ^^ Review!**_


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

_**A/N: Sorry if you thought this was a chapter. But I had a few questions.**_

_**1.**__**What pairings do you want?**_

_** /Cargan**_

_** /Jarlos**_

_** 4**_

_** ya'll had any ideas? Either tell me, or PM me.**_

_** the boy's should have other powers, AS LONG AS THEY RELATE TO THEIR ELEMENT! ?**_

_**That's it for now. Thank you for any who answer.**_

_**Love, Peace, BTR. ^^**_


	4. I know who fire is!

_**A/N: Howdy. I'm still taking votes for the pairings and such. I'm really leaning towards an OT4, even though people really want Kames/ Cargan. Plus **_**Dark Angel aka Dementia Jackson **_**has a really good point on something, so I might take her idea. Anyway keep sending me your vote. If this isn't my OT4, my next one will be. ^^ **_

_**Chapter 2 "We're not alone anymore"**_

_**Carlos' POV**_

I walked into school, receiving various signs of appreciation from my fellow classmates. I had thrown a party the last night, and it had been epic! As I was smiling and walking in I frowned at the scene I was met with. Ozzie (the school bully) had a kid by his bag and threw him into the lockers. I noticed James Diamond (the king popular) edging towards him, a fire burning in his eyes. I had to do a double take. It actually looked like there was a fire in his eyes. I quickly grabbed James by back of his shirt and pulled him back. He turned on me, angry expression as obvious as the helmet on my head. I shook my head. "Wait till Ozzie leaves. He'll pound you into the earth if you try to take him on." He looked hesitant, but nodded, and went to stand amongst the onlookers. I turned and nearly walked into the school brain, Logan Mitchell. "Hey!" the brainy boy said, a small smile gracing his pale face. "Hey, Logan right?" I gave my own smile in return, extending my tan skinned hand. The paler boy nodded taking it in his own. "Carlos rig-!" We both yelped in pain snatching our hands back. Logan's secured itself on his shoulder, and I covered right above my heart,_ over my mark._ My brown eyes narrowed at him, but before I could interrogate him, he grabbed my shirt and dragged me to the closest janitor closet. We fumbled for the light switch and when the light came on I saw his hand hovering in a loose fist over the mop bucket. I was confused until I realized what was going on. "Logan, are you water?" He tensed and I hear the water in the bucket freeze, a soft crinkling sound. "Do you realize what you're doing?" I asked in a soft voice. He looked confused, and I motioned to the bucket. He gasped and it melted in a second. He took a deep breath and said, "You figured me out. I can control water." The short brunette turned and showed me a small blue wave etched into his shoulder. "And, since you know, that means you're an element. So?" I removed my shirt and showed something no one has ever seen. On my chest was the inked green block of earth that appeared with the appearing of my powers. "I'm earth" I shrugged as if the news was no big deal. Logan took a deep breath, and nodded as I put my shirt back on. "So if there's earth…and water…" he said. "I bet there's a fire and air out there to." My mind instantly flew to James and the fire in his eyes. "I think," I started. "I think I know who the fire is." Logan's eyes widened, and he said, "Th-that's GREAT! Who is it Carlos?" I watched for his reaction. "James. James Diamond."

**_A/N: I'm sorry it's so short. I ran out of ideas for it I promise the next one will be at least 650 words. Please continue reviewing. Let's go for 5 this time? Thanks, Peace, Love, BTR. ^^_**


End file.
